


Behind the Pod S2, Episode 7: Exchange Moderation - Now With More Challenges

by BehindThePod, ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Moderating an exchange that is podfic-friendly but not podfic-centric.Duration - 00:14:30
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 2





	Behind the Pod S2, Episode 7: Exchange Moderation - Now With More Challenges

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ywuiclxzjmtwsrf/BtPs2ep7cover.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Series 2, Episode 7: Exchange Moderation: Now With More Challenges

**[Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/11371.html)**

###### Download:

  * MP3: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zxtkjjlqjhg4lmv/BtP%20S2E7%20Exchange%20Moderation_Now%20With%20More%20Challenges.mp3?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rkSOlk_xfPlrzVaLGDdb27RgY7Hzzyzk/view?usp=sharing) | 6.95 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5alkkb8w7lnuejr/BtP%20S2E7%20Exchange%20Moderation_Now%20With%20More%20Challenges.m4b?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15ebSByawU4sRZJQVCebbYo6cXZ__D8FB/view?usp=sharing) | 6.97 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.

###### Additional links:

Contact me for references about exchange fandom basics and etiquette.

###### Commenting and Talkback:

flowersforgraves - he/him pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics) \- [Tumblr](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://flowersforgraves.dreamwidth.org/)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
